Magic and Mayhem - The Avengers at Hogwarts
by FantomFan
Summary: Short stories about the Avengers at Hogwarts. Tony is in this but there's the four character limit. Please read and (maybe) review? I own nothing you recognise. Characters from other fandoms may appear so I don't own them (they wont be major, and I may delve more into their time at Hogwarts in another story)
1. Clint meets Natasha

**Hey! So this is a collection of drabbles about the Avengers at Hogwarts! For the purpose of this (these?) story(s) they are ALL eleven and begin the same year as Harry but it doesn't revolve around the plot of the "Harry Potter" books! Updates do NOT have a schedule and are random. Most will be in order but it may jump occasionally.**

 **Disclaimer: I will** ** _never_** **own Harry Potter or The Avengers. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and The Avengers belong to Marvel (Some people from other fandoms may appear but not really, the character wont be in the story as a main/minor character but they'll have the same name/looks if that makes sense, BUT I still do not own anything)**

 **Background info: Obviously Natasha is** ** _NOT_** **a assassin and she wasn't part of the Black Widow Project, but her parents are Death Eaters. Barney Barton is** ** _NOT_** **in this story although he is mentioned.. briefly. Clints parents have died and he was adopted by Phil Coulson (Who is an Auror) and yes he still uses a bow and arrow. Bruce obviously isn't The Hulk and Thor is completely human. Tony being eleven doesn't have the Arc.**

 **Now the story!**

Clint Barton rushed to Platform 9 3/4 - worried that he would be late - as his guardian Phillip (Phil) Coulson walked calmly behind him. Phil never showed much emotion around anyone and Clint wondered about how he managed to keep such a straight face. Hiding emotions was something Clint understood - especially after his older brother Barneys death - but the older man never broke down. Ever. Clint just put it down to Phil working under Fury for so long and forgot about it. Snapping back into reality Clint noticed that his brain had been on auto pilot as he was already on the other side of the brick wall. Catching a glimps of the red and black train Clint said goodbye to his guardian and ran to get a cart - having almost no trouble with his trunk. He found a mosly empty cart and settled down in the baggage area (he saw better from far away) and looked out into the cart below.

Clint pushed himself against the wall when a small red-headed girl came into the department, thinking it must of been empty. She sat down and suddenly called out "I know someone's in here! Come out."

Clint (being slightly scared of the mysterious red-head) dropped out of the baggage area and clutched his small back-pack - that held his Bow and Arrows.

"Hi! I'm Clint Coulson! Well I'm technically Clint Barton but my parents died and I didn't really like them so I took the last name of my dad who adopted me." Clint rambled, hoping that the red-headed girl would like him. She seemed cool.

"Natasha Romanoff"

"What house do you think you're gonna be in? I wanna be in Slytherin! Phil, oh he's my new dad!, was a Hufflepuff and my mom was a Ravenclaw!"

"I'm going to be in Slytherin as all my family where in Slytherin."

 _Wow. Natasha was almost as good at hiding her emotions as Phil!_ Clint thought.


	2. Bruce, Tony and Steve

Tony sat in his compartment, still in a state of auto pilot after being told - three weeks ago - that magic was real. And even better that he was a Wizard!

He was so lost in his thoughts and disbelief that he didn't even notice the door opening and two eleven year old boys walk in.

"Can we sit in here, please?" the blonde boy asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah sure!"

"My names is Steve, this is Bruce." The boy - Steve - said, gesturing to the small, brown haired boy.

"Hi, I'm Tony Stark!"

"Nice to meet you Tony." Bruce said in a quite voice.

"You too! What house do you think you're going to be in? I want to be in Ravenclaw!"

"Gryffindor"

"I don't really mind as long as it's not Slytherin. I've heard that they hate Muggle-born wizards and witches."

"Oh. Are you Muggle-born?" Tony asked - for a genius he sure could be stupid.

"Yes" Bruce replied after a moment of hesitation "Do you have a problem with that?"

"No!... I mean I'm also Muggle-born. What about you Steve?"

"Half-Blood. My mother is a witch and my dad is a Muggle, but I was raised around magic only because my father left when I was three."

 _Ahh that explains why he didn't know who I was_ Tony thought.

Soon enough the three eleven year old boys where chatting happily and playing exploding snap - Bruce won. Every single time and Tony swears that he was cheating. It wasn't long until the three boys had to get off the train and into the boats. Heading towards Hogwarts.

Dumbledore looked at the approaching first years, singling the boy-who-lived out. The saviour was here.

What Dumbledore didn't see was the five children - a Russian and four American-Brits - who would make his job a lot harder.

 **Okay so about the American-Brit part, this is my reasoning.**

 **America** ** _has_** **to have it's own school for Wizards and Witches. I mean it come on! Its so unrealistic when people try to pass Hogwarts of as the only magic school (I mean what about Pigfarts? ... granted that IS on Mars) so Bruce was adopted by a Welsh family after his mother was murdered and his father arrested (when he was four). Steve moved to Northern Ireland because his mother had a sister up there who offered to give them a home - his mother couldn't take the memorise she had of America (this was when he was three) . Tony, well I've made it so that Tony has always lived in Scotland because his mother is Scottish and Howard just wants to be able to work without a child run around, so after his mother gave birth to him they moved to the small village that his mother grew up in (he is still famous because of everything he has done its just that he done all that in Scotland). I did this because I believe that Hogwarts is the only magic school in Briton and I needed them all to live quite far away from each other (Okay I wanted the too but still!) and I wanted them to have different accents (because why not?).**

 **Natasha is Russian but she has lived in England for a year now (she has a Russian accent).**

 **Clint is American but he doesn't have an accent because he travelled a lot as a child and his parents didn't have accents.**


	3. The Name

**Not in chronological order. Also FF deleted my work so... anyway yeah. This is YEAR ONE!**

The six (a blonde boy joined them during the second week of school) became known as The Avengers during the last moth of school after they pranked Draco "Enemy One" Malfoy with red and gold hair and the Gryffindor flag drawn onto his face.

Of course no one knew who The Avengers where.

No one knew it was the shy Bruce, the innocent Steve, the destructive Tony, the marks-man Clint, the "obnoxious" and loud Thor or the sweetly perfect Natasha who made up this group.

They became a "thing" because of a note Steve left.

 _Dear Git.. oh sorry Malfoy_

 _We pranked you to avenge the Muggle-Born Hermione as you where picking on her._

 _We hope that you will not do so again and if you do well..._ _you're gonna have a bad time._

 _Please think about your actions. ~ TA_

The TA originally stood for Team Awesome but they all decided (most of them Tony wanted it to stay the same) to take the name The Avengers as it represented what they stood for.

The new spread fast. Almost as fast as the news that Scar (Harry) had defeated Noseless-Clot-pole... again.

They didn't mind, in-fact this was what they wanted.


	4. Take the shot

**_Whoop! I've been so absorbed in everything DC! But here be a chapter! FIRST YEAR_**

Tony Stark was a smart kid. But he also got bored very easily. It was because of Tony's "Brilliant Idea" (11% of an idea!) that the Avengers stood in the great hall, with earpieces on... Okay Clint and Tony stood in the Great Hall the others weren't part of the plan.

Since they had no one to Avenge, Tony had decided that they (Tony and Clint) should pretend to be secret Agents for the whole day.

It started with them only responding to code names.

Clint was Hawkeye and Tony was Repair Boy (he wanted to be Super Sized McShizzel).

But it quickly grew into them 'talking' through earpieces and calling Dumbledore Director Door.

Harmless fun, but it was this fun that gave them a reputation.

One of the strangest things that happened was when they passed by two boys.

"No! You would so be England." An American voice drawled.

"Okay, so I'm England, you are America, Mathews Canada and The Frog is France?" A British voice replied.

"Repair Boy, eyes locked on Targets. I have a clear shot. I repeat I have a clear shot on target USA."

"Take the shot Hawkeye, we cannot fail Director Door!"

It's safe to say the look on the blonde boys faces where hilarious.


	5. Friends

Natasha, as the only girl in the group of misfits she had become part of, was unsurprisingly the first to make a friend with someone that wasn't a self proclaimed 'superhero'. Whilst she loved her trouble causing friends, she needed someone that understood the struggles of femininity, and to rant about boys idiocy with. The girl was a second year Ravenclaw and she had the patience of a saint - something Natasha was glad of, in-case her new friend ever met Tony. Her name was Pepper Potts, or that's what everyone called her after she accidently flung pepper all over Snape - Natasha wished she could've seen that.

"So, I heard that to school has dubbed the knew group of trouble makers 'The Avengers', which I personally think is a stupid name," Pepper said from her position on a blur arm chair in the Ravenclaw common room. Strictly speaking Natasha wasn't allowed there, but nothing was going to keep Natasha from getting out of the loudest common room in the history of Hogwarts. She thought Slytherin's where meant to be sly, and sneaky, not loud bratty kids complaining about Potter.

Natasha hummed faintly, agreeing with Pepper on the name. Whilst it was better than 'Team Awesome' is was still atrocious.

"Considering the fact that Tony Stark probably named it, it could be a hell of a lot worse," the strawberry blond chuckled. Her hair was so different from Natasha's vibrant orange that she found it refreshing, a change from the dull colours of the school.

"How do you know that Stark named it?" She asked, a glint of humour in her eyes.

"It's shockingly obvious, Natasha. It had to be Tony or Clint, both of whom are terrible at coming up with names. I also assume they dragged the rest of you into it after they had already decided on the name."

"Obviously," she admitted with a dry chuckle.

Pepper Potts was smarter than she looked.

"I'm pretty sure that isn't Spanish," a brown haired kid said, from the boys dorms in the Ravenclaw common room, to the boy sitting next to him. He didn't look away from the book that sat in his lap, running his fingers over every line.

"Shhhh, you should put more faith in me! I took, like, three days of Spanish in primary school!" the blonde kid next to him cried out dramatically, as if he couldn't believe what his friend had dared to utter.

"Avocado's is in no way Spanish! It's a fruit... I think?" The brown haired kid trailed off, but soon regained his confidence, "although I am certain that it is not Spanish for 'Lawyer'"

"Ugh, fine. You win, are you happy now Matt?" Foggy Nelson said with the most dramatic sigh in history.

"Yep, I'm always happy to be right my dear Franklin,"

"Okay, first of all don't call me Franklin, Mathew. Second of all you have to go back to your own common room, you cant use the 'I'm blind and accidently walked into the wrong common room excuse' all the time," Foggy said with a laugh - the kind that shook the whole body - before gently shoving his friend out of his dorm.

"Yeesh, if you wanted rid of me you could've just said," Matt cried dramatically.

"You wouldn't have listened, you're far to stubborn for your own good," Foggy said, joining the theatrics.

"Yeah, yeah, you've told me that so many times now its starting to loose any significant meaning," Matt said, trying to hide a smile but his lips twisted upwards slightly.

"As if it had any meaning for you in the first place, Murdock," Foggy said as he hugged his friend goodbye.

Matt unfolded his cane, readjusted his glasses and started making his way back to his own common room.

 **Yes I added in daredevil characters. Should I add in anyone else (I'm thinking Karen and Bucky, would you guys like to see them?). When I say anyone else I mean a Marvel character.**

 **Anyway, I've never mentioned houses and I thought that I should.**

 **Natasha, Loki, Matt - Slytherin**

 **Steve, Clint - Hufflepuff**

 **Tony, Bruce, Foggy, Pepper - Ravenclaw**

 **Thor - Gryffindor**


End file.
